The Legends of Destiny
by kcanti
Summary: I am bad at summaries but here we go, Destiny is intelligent, all these years she had been waiting for the right crew.  How does Eli survive?  What lies at the end of Destiny's journey?  What was the story of her launch?  The future awaits!
1. Chapter 1

I own none of this, all credit goes to those smart people at MGM, though I wish I did, I don't. No copyright infringement intended.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing this, bear in mind this is my first attempt at writing this, all these great ideas are in my head but its hard to get them onto pixels. Reviews would be very much appreciated. I know this is a short chapter but I intend to write longer and more action packed installments in the future. Happy reading :P

The Legands of Destiny

It had been three years since destiny had left the drone galaxy behind, and she had dropped out of FTL by a small star to recharge.

As she approached the star the young boy, known as Eli woke from his slumber and walked over to the stasis pods to watch over the crew. For three years he had done the same routine over and over. In truth he had become insane, but destiny didn't mind, company is company after all. It had all started with the drones, those fast little wasps which stung her shields and damaged her systems.

The crew, not being able to find a solution, decided to leave the galaxy behind. They wouldn't have made it though, if it hadn't been for Eli fixing the reserve power generator. The same generator allowed him to operate life support for the duration of the FTL jump, and he had used that time to affect some repairs on her hull and her systems, so no longer did she have to waste shield power to retain the atmosphere.

This allowed more power for the FTL drive, so yes, she was fast, but with the additional power she could compensate for the age of the drives to restore the original speed. While many of the crew thought that FTL was the predecessor to hyper drive, it was in reality its superior, far swifter.

In her prime she could have crossed the gap between galaxies in days, not months. She had used the extra speed to get further into the next galaxy, avoiding the power signatures of ships along the way. Destiny's AI was smart enough to know that most ships out this far wouldn't be friendly, and the best option was to avoid them, that if she got caught by one, to divert all the power to the shields and jump as soon as possible. It was time to wake the crew up, she had recharged after flying through a gas giant to replenish her supplies of water, oxygen and raw materials to repair the hull and provide proteins for the crew.

Of course the crew had not discovered the large tanks on the lowest part of the ship, but they would in time. She was approaching the star now, a small yellow star. As she powered down the stasis pods and revived the crew, she prepared to enter the star and deploy the solar collectors.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Universe Season 3

Cold. Bone chilling cold. That's all colonel young could feel even as hot air rushed over him. After what felt like a lifetime the door slowly hissed open and he fell out of his pod. Onto a shivering Nicholas Rush. "How's the ship?" The colonel asked him. "Iv'e just got out of the bloody stasis pod like you! what makes ye think I know anything more than yoursel'?"

"Well go find out!" The colonel shouted at the doctor. Around him people were continuing to stagger out of their pods, as he carried on looking around. However, there was one figure who wasn't shivering, wasn't panicking, heck was hardly moving. "Eli, what the hell happened, didn't you go into stasis?"

As the colonel watched, Eli seemed to have aged decades. It was only noticeable when he looked up. "I didn't fix the pod." He stated. At that as Eli started to stand up, the colonel noticed just how thin he was. "The ship's about to finish recharging now, Destiny says that she won't jump until we have enough supplies from the planet in this system. I rebuilt the second shuttle and repaired a helluva lot of the ships systems." The colonal regarded him for a moment. "I thought there wasn't enough power for you to keep life support running for more than a couple of weeks!" He spluttered. Eli grimaced. "There wasn't, for three years it was a race against time for me to repair a system, shut another down or increase the efficiency of the FTL in order to balance out the power requirements. It wasn't till a year into the trip that I discovered a reserve power generator. Oh, by the way, I figured out how to increase our power storage back to its original designed capacity, so all we have to do is dump the waste material that has collected in the tanks by deploying the collectors while we're flying through empty space."

"Eli that's incredible, how long were we in stasis?" said Young. "Three years, two months and nine days" replied Eli, tiredly. "Colonal young, there's something ye need to see!" Came rushes excited voice. The colonel limped over to the control interface console where rush was seated and pretended to be able to read ancient. "What have we got?"

"The ships a lot further into this galaxy then we should be. Also numerous hull breaches have been repaired, and systems are coming online that we didn't even know we have." He paused. "For instance, there's a pumping system which seems to lead to large storage tanks on the lower part of the ship. What they hold I don't know yet but it's worth checking out."

"OK, everybody listen up." Boomed young. When he was sure he had everybody's undivided attention, he continued. "Brody, Vulker get to the bridge, find out more about our status, TJ, Chloe get down to the infirmary and begin checks to make sure everybody came out of stasis in one piece. Wray, Varro get down to the stone lab and contact Earth. Scott, Barns assemble teams and take the shuttle's down to the planet to search for supplies.

Greer assemble two man teams to go and do a sweep of the ship, report anything unusual to me as soon as you find it." As the people scattered to their various tasks, Rush and Young walked over to Eli, who all this time had just been sitting there staring into space. "Eli, we need to talk." The colonel looked as Eli gave a wary grin and slowly

stumbled up, he couldn't help but notice how the boy seemed to favour his right leg, as though it hurt too much to put to carry his weight.

"What the hell happened?" Demanded Young.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own any of this :{ credit goes to MGM.

I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I had a suggestion from Karli82 while I was midway through writing this chapter to go back and do a flashback. Well I hope this is to your taste, as there will be several more like this going back even before they got on board Destiny. Thanks for your kind reviews, it helps me to carry on with this story.

Three years, two months and nine days ago,

Eli stood on the observation deck for what felt like hours, watching the waves of the FTL wash over the ships' faintly glowing yellow shields. He felt he could stand here forever, but he still had more systems to shut down and had to make a start on repairing his pod. With a sigh he walked off back to his quarters where he was using the one remaining active control interface console to access the ships systems and database.

As he sat there working, Destiny was watching the files he was going through and decided to assist him. Ginn appeared next to Eli. He looked over at her and said solemnly, "So I'm already hallucinating, fantastic. I've only been at this for a few hours and already I can't leave myself alone."

"I am not a hallucination" she whispered, " I am the embodiment of Destiny's Artificial Intelligence Subsystem."

"Alright then, how about telling me where I can find some spare power conduits to fix the stasis pod.?" As he watched, the avatar of Ginn flickered and looked back at him thoughtfully. "Spare system components are in the second cargo bay from the front of the ship." She told him. With that she vanished. 'Hm,' he thought, trying to reason with himself, 'maybe I noticed that when I was going through the ship specs and my subconscious just thought it would tell me?'.

He spent the next few hours looking for it on the map and trying in vain to find a pressurised path to the cargo bay. It wasn't easy. It was one of the many areas of the ship that had suffered an impact when the drones smashed into the ship, so the main access corridor to that section was buckled and the alternate routes were open to space. No go. He sighed, and wiped a drop of sweat from his eye. Even with a space suit he would not be able to get there because there was just no path, even the elevators wouldn't operate as the shafts were twisted.

Wait! He sat up straight and stared at the kino dispenser. The elevator shaft, could he manage to crawl through there while wearing a space suit?

Several hours later Eli stood at the shaft access corridor, the last remaining pressurised access. He opened the access and sent an armful of kinos into it on search mode. He had absolutely no idea which direction the storage bay was in, as the shafts were like mazes, as when he had tried to trace a route using the ships mapping software it had turned up an error message telling him this was not a recommended path to take and promptly locked it out with a code. After many attempts to override the code for a couple of hours he gave up and made his way down to the space suit storage room, his eyes gritty and tired. They had found these suits originally abandoned by the gate room in crumpled piles. At the time Dr Park had wondered what they were doing there, but they didn't worry too much as they would be needed soon in order to retrieve more water.

Eli spent another couple of hours trying desperately to figure out how to put the space suit on alone. He had, of course, worn the suit before, but then he had Dr Park to help him do up the various clasps and check all of the hundreds of seals on the joints. After battling with the thing and putting on several pieces the wrong way he had begun to sweat. Eventually he walked to his quarters to pick up as many kinos as he could carry. It was difficult, as the suit was not an easy thing to wear.

On the way to the shaft entrance he passed Brody's workshop, and picked up another few items he thought may be useful.

His kino pad beeped, one of the floating camera balls had mapped out a route to the forward storage area he was heading for. Pressing a few buttons he replayed the footage from that kino and his heart sank when he saw the amount of damage the shaft had sustained. There was no way he could get through the several sections of buckled sharp metal, and several of the areas he needed to crawl through had a shield for a floor.

He knew he had to try, it had already been three days and his time was running out, and if he couldn't fix the pod he would have to turn off life support, and of course, he would….die. He didn't want to die. In that sudden moment he realised he remembered his family, how his mum used to wake him up in the mornings to go to one of his many job interviews. How his grandparents used to come round and treat him to some home made baking. He could still taste it!

Then he thought of all the people on Destiny, and realised that they were his family too, how Colonel Young was like a father figure to him, Dr Rush, while being an ass, always seemed to go easy on him, and then there was Chloe. Oh how he wished he had the guts to make a move on her before Lt Scott, but of course he hadn't. His mind flashed back to the task at hand. He had to act on his will to survive.

He pressed a few more buttons on his kino remote and sent the remaining camera balls to try to find a safer route to that section. There had to be one. While he was waiting he used the last of the duct tape to attach Brody's telescopic magnetic tool grabber to two of the kinos. He hoped the power conduit wouldn't be too big or too heavy for the magnets and kinos to manuovre through the hull breeches. A beep chirped from his remote. That was odd, he didn't think that the Kino's would find a different route so fast. He looked at it, and a path with red sections was laid out, much shorter than the one he had found, but he hadn't sent any kinos that way. Another beep. A message came up on the display 'Power Relays are made from a Non Ferrous material and are located inside sealed crates, this route allows sufficient space for you to crawl to the designated area. Be careful, Eli Wallace.'

This was beyond crazy, he always suspected the ship was intelligent, and Rush swore by that every time somebody tried to question why the ship did what it did. Then there was the time he had mentioned Dr Franklin appearing on the bridge. Everybody including himself was ashamed to admit he thought he was mad. Now he understood, the ship really was intelligent and was trying to help him. "Why didn't you tell anybody of your existence before?" He asked. He waited with bated breath for his remote to beep.

Nothing happened. In fact, now that he thought about it, the whole concept of the ship being sentient sounded insane. Maybe it was him going insane? Suddenly He was aware of an acute feeling of being watched. He turned around slowly to see Ginn staring at him. "You're not really Ginn are you?" he whispered. "No, Eli Wallace, as I said before, I am the Embodiment of Destiny's artificial intelligence system." "Hm, muttered Eli, so I'm not going mad then. Yet. OK, well can you at least not appear as my girlfriend, it's hard for me knowing that she's trapped in quarantined memory with Amanda Perry."

Ginn shimmered a bright golden colour for a moment, and when Eli looked again a woman wearing some kind of uniform with shoulder length black hair was looking back at him. "I did not understand, forgive me, Eli Wallace." She murmured. " I must apologise for not making my prescence known sooner but you must understand, this is not my crew. You are merely descendants of my creators who are trapped here against your will, and have been trying to find your way home ever since." As Eli took this in, she continued.

" If I had shown myself earlier they would have demanded that I take them home. I cannot jeopardise the mission, and for that I am sorry. However, there is a gate within each galaxy capable of connection to the next galaxy, using this system currently would take thirty two trips before you reached Earth. I was never meant to create a wormhole over such a great distance, nor am I able to open the gate to these gates as I am not as powerful as I once was. However, I can educate you how to repair my systems and how to access these gates along the way." "Woah!" Was all Eli could manage to say. "Call me just Eli by the way. Can I call you Destiny?"

"That will be acceptable, Eli Wallace" She smiled as she said this, almost as if she were trying to wind him up.

To be Continued.

Well everyone this chapter fought me a little, reviews as always would be appreciated, more of Eli to come along with some history on the Ancients. I thought I would open up a few avenues to explore in later chapters by providing a way for them to dial Earth and Earth to dial Destiny. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try and upload a new chapter every weekend and as always I hope that future chapters will be longer.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Universe. the Legends Of Destiny

I think I forgot the disclaimer on my last chapter, but I don't and will never own the Stargate franchise, and further, I do not own any of the characters used in this novel, that honour goes to Brad Wright and MGM.

As Colonel Young followed the limping Eli

to the control interface room, he wondered just how the young boy had managed to survive, alone for three years. When they reached their destination, Dr Rush took a seat at his usual console and leaned back. Eli took a seat at the control interface opposite. "So," Young began, "Just what did it take to survive for three years?" Eli stared at Young for a while before he answered. "It's been hard, I don't pretend it wasn't, but Destiny's been teaching me how to operate and repair her systems. She told me where the ships food supplies were, and showed me how to repair and integrate a secondary reserve power generator into her systems.

It wasn't much but it was enough for me to keep life support running." He wiped a weary hand across his face and leant heavily against the back of the seat. "You almost make it sound although the ship is a person." frowned Rush. "She is, or was, Destiny is the uploaded consciousness of an ancient, integrated with the ship, and given an artificial neural network that allowed for her long term survival. She's been helping me all this time." Replied Eli with a proud look.

"So, can anyone talk to her?" asked Young. "Of course," Eli smiled. "Destiny, will you come down here please." Eli said in a respectful tone. There was a shifting of the air, and a faint golden light as an image of a woman with long black hair appeared. "What is it that you require Eli Wallace?" enquired Destiny.

Young stared open mouthed at the image in front of him. "So, Wait, you're the ship? Can you open the gate to Earth?" he demanded in a rush. "I am sorry but I am unable to comply with your request, but yes, I am the Embodiment of Destiny's Artificial Intelligence Subsystem. For all intensive purposes, I am Destiny."

"She can't open the gate to Earth, she's just too old, but she did explain to me about a system of intergalactic gates, one in each galaxy, that allows the traveller to jump from one to the other, like stepping stones across a pond. Once we have dumped the waste material inside the solar collectors and got a full charge of energy we can skip eight of these gates. It works both ways, earth can use this system to get supplies to us, and we can use it to gate home." Explained Eli.

"That's incredible Eli, but why wasn't this listed in the ships database of systems?" asked rush while trying to focus on Destiny. "That particular database is in the unrestricted sector of the network, there is an additional database with a complete list of systems and mechanisms relating to me." Stated Destiny. With that, she disappeared.

"Ok, both of you get to work on fixing the energy system, I'll go report this to Earth and get them to assemble supplies. Oh, and if either of you has anything to add to that list get it to me by the end of the day." And With that Young stalked out and left them to it. "I'll go and get things ready at the collectors, you need to find us a nice empty area of space, no asteroids, no stellar dust, no nothing. Plot the FTL course there and let me know when you have it. If you need me command Destiny to call me." Eli said, tiredly. With that he limped out. 'Great', thought Rush, grumpily, 'Eli thinks he's boss and to top it off, I don't have a complete list of the ships systems.' Moving to a console he began work on cracking the databases master code to find what other secrets Destiny had been hiding.

Young began walking towards the communications lab thinking how amazing it would be if they would soon have a supply line from Earth. After a few hours, still deep in thought, he bumped into Varro. "Ah! Finally, Colonel, or should it be General now? Congratulations on your promotion, Evrett."

"Er, Welcome to Destiny," spluttered Everett. "And who might you be?" "Sorry, I'm Jack, Jack O'Neil, glad to see you folks made it in one piece, are the crew o.k. and is this rust bucket still in working order?" Asked O'neil.

"Well, that's going to take a long time to explain sir, I will happily come back to earth and brief you at 0900 tomorrow. What's been happening on Earth while we were asleep?" he asked.

"Well, the Ori are back for one thing, and they got better ships, we lost five ships a year ago trying to destroy one of them, we are just no match for them. We barely managed to stop them when they attacked Earth, and we nearly lost Atlantis in the process. Long story short, were getting our asses kicked. Even the Lucian alliance are trying to get in on the action. Last week we lost our newest ship, _The H__ighlands_, in a battle with ten of their Ha'Tak vessels, because they found a way to upgrade their shields." He paused here to take a breath.

"We really need Destiny, it's the only ship that can match and withstand the Ori's fire power."

"That may be a little difficult sir, we are no more than a snail on the other side of the universe." gloomily stated Young.

"Not so much, we can dial destiny once! Just for eleven seconds, in that time Dr McKay will come through with a ZPM and a prototype wormhole drive, we can get this ship repaired, add a couple of upgrades, and get you fellas onto the front line!"

General Young narrowed his eyes at the other man. "That's a lot to take in sir, and you gotta understand, we are in just a small outdated ship falling to pieces with hardly any firepower, so what makes you think that we would be a match against just one of their ships?"

Young wasn't about to commit his crew and Destiny onto a suicide mission.

"Well, we had some scientists do some calculations based on the power output of your main weapon, and how strong your shields are, and long story short, your main weapon can output enough firepower to cut down their shields, and your shields are the only ones we know of strong enough to withstand their main weapons beam. We ran some simulations, you're capable of holding out against four ships. We managed to capture one of their ships for a brief time, and found that their weapons work by an exponential build up of plasma, and what were Destiny's shields designed to withstand? Supercharged plasma from inside a star! I think you guys will do just fine. We will get the gate dialled in a couple of hours, there's kind of a time limit to how long we can wait, Carter says they will be sling -shotting the wormhole around a giant star to speed it up a little, or something like that, you know how I get with all this techno babble." Finished Jack with a smirk.

Young, at this stage trying to hold it together, and almost laughing brushed back his hair and threw up his hands. "Alright, I'll assemble the crew and let them know but there's somebody you should meet first." With that jack raised an eyebrow. Young looked up at the ceiling, and stated, "Destiny, will you come down here." Nothing happened.

"Add to your promotion a phych eval." Said Jack with a profound look on his face. "Please" said young in an almost begging tone. A glimmer of golden light appeared just behind jack, and the image of Destiny took form. "I presume you heard our conversation a moment ago?" Questioned young. To which Destiny replied, "Yes. The mission cannot be aborted, I cannot allow myself to be taken back so far just to be used in a failing war effort."

Jack turned round to face her, and looking a little startled replied, "Well for one wer'e not going to keep you in our galaxy, we will jump you back, spend a few weeks refitting and repairing you, then wer'e going to send you on several strike ops over the course of another couple of weeks, then send you back, with that new car smell. If that's o.k?"

"That will be acceptable, shall I transmit a list of my engineering specifications and spare part blueprints and requirements back to earth?"

Young looked dumbfounded, "Wait, you can do that, I thought you could only send short range transmissions."

"Eli Wallace repaired long range communications, among other systems." "Such as?" Pressed Jack narrowing his eyes once more.

"My shielding generators are now operating at 80 per cent efficiency, weapons turrets are at one hundred percent, Faster Than Light, capacity is now restored to 30 percent of the previous specifications, water filtration and collection systems have been repaired, matter processor and forming facilities have been restored, the Stargate has been upgraded, and numerous hull breeches have been sealed and repaired." Finished Destiny with a crisp tone. She didn't sound at all out of breath after all that.

"Wow, guess Eli has been busy after all!" This small report, which was, as he guessed just a tactical overview filled him with so many questions, one of which he just had to know the answer to. So he asked Destiny, "When you say FTL is at 30 percent of its original designed capacity, does that mean wer'e not even going a third of your maximum speed?"

"That is correct, our FTL drive was designed after the hyperspace generators, it can outpace a city ships maximum hyperspace velocity by a factor of four, it is an undetectable propulsion method and allows for my monitoring of background radiation without dropping into normal space. In short, my FTL Drive makes hyperspace engines look like 'snails'" She started to shimmer. "I have no desire to obtain a 'new car' smell." With that she disappeared.

A flabbergasted General O'Neil then said "Well that's a lot to take in. Just as well, as one of our ops involves taking you guys across into the Ori's galaxy, we expected to have to use the wormhole drive as they made their own version of the Alterro device, but the snag of their device is if we get anywhere within two thousand lightyears of one of their ships traveling in hyperspace we get blown to smitherines."

"Well, we will do whatever we can to help, what do you need of us sir?"

A now slightly irritated General O'neil replied, "can you Lose the 'Sir' Evrett, wer'e equals now, I need your science team to switch with some of my guys so we can start to input the necessary data to save Mc'cay some time, were on the clock."

"What do you mean si….jack?"

"When you guys come back to Earth, we have to put you straight into a fight, there's an Ori mother ship above Earth, our ships are holding position near Atlantis on the other side of the moon but it won't make any difference if we have to bring them in, we have a day to spread the word of origin or else we will be 'smited!"

Evrett turned and made for the door."OK, I'll get everyone onto it now, expect my team to arrive within the hour."

Their conversation finished, Jack turned around and strode into a supply cupboard. Seconds later he stuck his head around the door frame, "erm?"

"Communications lab is down the corridor, left, right, right again, up one floor, left and then your'e there." Stated the clearly amused General Young.

"Ah, I knew that, thanks" desperately trying not to laugh Evrett turned around and headed back to the control interface room while pulling out his radio, "All science team members meet me in the control interface room, all military crew prepare the ship for battle." A short hiss come from his radio then Scotts voice came through, "Err, sir, when you say battle, who are we fighting? Are the drones back?"

"No, I'll explain when you get here, you should head to the control interface room too, long story short we will be jumping into a combat situation within the next few hours if all goes smoothly." There was a seconds stunned silence.

"On my way sir." With that General Young reached the control room to look at a pacing, near furious Rush. "What the hell is going on Colonol?"

"Its 'general' now, rush, and I'll explain when the rest of your team gets here."

Well sorry guys this took a lot of doing, as I came down with the classic case of writers block, plus halfway through this chapter I went away for a while, so here's a double length chapter to hopefully make some amends. Had some neat reviews, thanks guys, I thought I would give Destiny the repairs she deserves, and get her fighting something even the mighty Atlantis can't handle. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out just what Destiny has planned, will Rush come quietly back to Earth? Will Eli take kindly to this? Keep watching this space to find out!


End file.
